Mientras viva
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Sol, días grises, días malos y realmente malos, cortos mensajes que son tu autoestima portátil. Harry sabe que cumplirá su promesa mientras viva.


Holas!

¿Que hoy no es 14 de febrero? Pues lo se... u.u y es que quería subir esta historia ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo de terminarla... así que hoy quede conforme con el resultado y la subo jejeje.

Esta historia era "original" y no ambientada en un Drarry así que tuve que editar muchas cosillas...

Espero que les guste.

Bye!

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

**Mientras viva**

Pensaste que todo sería sencillo luego de acabar con el mal que te había amenazado desde que eras un bebe.

Pensaste tener junto a Ginny todos los momentos felices que nunca habías tenido y también, por supuesto, pensaste tener una familia con ella.

Deseaste poder vivir la vida que siempre quisiste

Pensaste y deseaste…

Porque solo eso pudiste hacer.

Giras el rostro cuando un leve rayo de sol se cuela entre tanta nube gris.

Sonríes, débil y tristemente, hacia el sol, o la ausencia de él, que te ha acompañado durante esos meses.

Como has mencionado; el día, el cielo, está plagado de nubes grises oscuras, cosa que te da para pensar que quizás lloverá. Eso realmente sería genial porque, bueno, serían las lágrimas que tus ojos no han sido capaces de expresar.

Cuando han pasado veinte minutos la ayudante de cocina deja una bandeja de comida sobre tu mesita movible.

Posas tus ojos verdes en ella y le sonríes un poco, ella animada, o dándote ánimos o sabiendo quien eres, te sonríe ampliamente mostrando su dentadura casi perfecta.

Le susurras un imperceptible "Gracias" y ella asiente.

Te mueves un poco solo para atraer la mesita y observas con asco, no puedes sentir otra cosa, la comida. No es que sea algo que no te guste, pero muchas veces las pociones que te administran para el tratamiento te dejan totalmente inapetente.

Suspiras.

Deberías solo tomarte el jugo, aunque sea un poquito, y así lo haces, pero lentamente.

Entonces...

Entonces, notas que algo está doblado bajo el vaso.

Es un pergamino, rectangular y de color amarillento, y dice:

_Si sonrieras más a menudo mis días no se serían tan grises._

Meneas la cabeza con una sonrisa curveándose en tus labios.

Otra vez.

Sí, otra vez. Has recibido pequeñas notas desde que ingresaste nuevamente a San Mungo, fue ahí cuando supiste que todo se acababa para ti.

La cosa es que cada día a la misma hora, hora de almuerzo, te dejan un pequeña notita y para ti es como una especie de autoestima portátil, ya que sabes que alguien, en algún sitio de el hospital, te observa y tú le puedes dar ánimos aunque no lo hayas sabido.

Sonríes nuevamente, lo harás mientras tengas vida y fuerzas para hacerlo.

No sabes quién es la persona que escribe, solo sabes que tiene una letra pulcra, elegante y muy bella.

Tomas tu fiel diario, conocedor de tus más oscuros secretos, de la mesita de al lado y guardas la nota con las anteriores. Los mensajes siempre son cortos, bellos y discretos.

Desde: _"Has abierto tus ojos y yo puedo seguir respirando"_ hasta _"Espero que hoy me veas pasando por tu ventana_". Y, bueno, Harry ve a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, pasando… así que no tiene ni idea de quién es. Intuye, no sabe por qué, que es un chico.

Escuchas el toque de la puerta y dejas tu cuaderno a un lado. Remus aparece cargando una bolsa en cada mano.

Y como un ritual, desde hace mucho tiempo, te mira fijamente, una mirada analítica, y luego asiente. Da un paso hacia ti y desordena tu cabello.

— ¿Cómo vas, Harry? —te pregunta.

Tu solo le miras, pero no respondes. Realmente, no hace falta cuando él te ha mirado de esa forma.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso, verdad?

Y sabes que a esa pregunta no puedes negarte. No cuando los meses anteriores has bajado tanto de peso que ya nada te queda bien, todo gracias a los vómitos post terapia.

Asientes, y Remus comienza a hablarte sobre Tonks, Teddy y, por supuesto, no nombra a los Weasleys.

.

No sabes porque lo hiciste.

No comprendes que pasó por tu cabeza al realizarlo.

Mentiras.

Las dos primeras frases son las que han salido de tu boca cuando Remus te lo ha preguntado.

La verdad, la jodida verdad, es que sabes perfectamente el por qué.

El día había comenzado bien, es decir gris, con desayuno en la mesita movible, luego el almuerzo y el mensaje de cada día. Hasta ahí _perfecto_.

Luego de eso el medimago te ha visitado y te ha dado la charla de día por medio: "Todo está controlado, las pociones y terapias están funcionando según los últimos exámenes". Y una mierda, por supuesto que no le creíste.

Recuerdas que él se retiró luego de explicarte otras cosas, sabías que afuera le esperaba Remus. Entonces, tú, decidido, impulsivo e intrigado, te levantaste con sumo cuidado y les escuchaste.

Y deseaste no haberlo hecho.

Retrocediste dos o tres pasos conmocionado y realmente harto de que te mintieran.

Fui ahí donde tomaste una determinada decisión, una que jamás pensaste tomar.

Caminaste hacia el baño, tu propio baño personal, y ahí rompiste el espejo con una toalla en tu puño. Los vidrios cayeron directamente en el lavamanos, rápidamente tomaste uno de ellos y, con una mirada entre alucinada y temerosa, lo deslizaste por tu piel, específicamente en una o en ambas muñecas.

Después de eso todo es un borrón para ti.

No recuerdas quien te encontró, solo escuchabas los gritos histéricos de mujeres.

Y de ahí nada.

Comprobaste horas, o minutos, mas tarde que te habías realizado un corte profundo en una muñeca y en la otra había sido ligeramente menos profundo.

Esa noche, Remus y Tonks se han quedado contigo preguntándote a cada hora el motivo de _ese impulso_, como le llamaron.

Y tú les has respondido las dos primeras frases que has mencionado anteriormente.

Desde ese minuto una enfermera, Remus o Tonks se quedan contigo por las noches y en el día.

Encuentras estúpido que te vigilen, de todas maneras te vas a morir y el suicidio solo adelantara en dolor que sentirás al final.

.

A medida que pasan los días tus heridas van sanando poco a poco.

Escuchas un alboroto tras tu puerta.

Amber, tu enfermera de ese día, te sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntas.

Ella camina hacia ti y te acomoda la almohada, luego te mira fijamente y tú intentas no rodar los ojos.

—Hoy es San Valentín.

Oh.

Cierto. Bueno no tenías ni idea de que día era hoy, prefieres no pensar en ellos.

—Bien.

—Si deseas te puedes levantar.

Realmente lo que deseas es no estar ahí, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.

—No, estoy bien aquí.

Ella asiente.

—De cualquier manera, casi todos estaremos en el salón.

Suspiras.

Realmente sabes que habrá una enfermera tras o dentro de tu habitación.

Amber termina de revisar tus signos vitales y luego se va.

Es increíble que después de unos cuantos días todas sigan paranoicas por lo que hiciste, las entiendes. Incluso Remus pasa más tiempo ahí que en su casa y Andrómeda, que cuando no tiene que cuidar a Teddy, te visita muy seguido. Y… tus amigos, supones que ellos están bien, no te han visitado primero porque no saben que estas aquí y segundo porque ya no deseas verlos.

Después de unos minutos una enfermera, otra, asoma la cabeza preguntando si estás bien y si quieres ir al salón. Tu le respondes que no y te deja solo, al menos unos cinco minutos. Y no es que desees hacer algo drástico, solo estas harto de tenerlas ahí cada minuto.

Giras tu rostro hacia tu cuaderno para tomarlo y lo abres dejando que el último mensaje quede a la vista, esta mañana no has recibido nada. Y, realmente, extrañas esas palabras que, de cierta forma, son un aliento para tu jodida vida.

Cierras los ojos.

Quieres seguir disfrutando de aquellos mensajes y quizás, estúpida y espontáneamente, has intentado suicidarte por ese motivo, aunque realmente sería tu segundo motivo, ya que el primero es que te vas a morir dentro de poco.

Hace poco más de nueve meses que la guerra acabo. Pensaste que eso sería todo, pero lamentablemente no contaste con que alguno de los hechizo que Voldemort te lanzo tendría consecuencias como las que estás viviendo en ese momento.

Al principio, obviamente, no sentiste nada, pero a medida que los meses pasaban empezaste a decaer, a desmayarte sin ningún motivo, a estar inapetente durante todo el día o simplemente vomitar. Cuando Remus te arrastró a San Mungo, no había sido de otra forma, la medimaga, después de hacerte millones de examines, finalmente te dio el diagnostico o al menos eso pensaste porque desde ese momento has estado en tratamiento. Tratamiento que, de hecho, sabes que no funciona.

Desvías la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No debiste haber hecho lo que hiciste —murmuró una voz ronca, sumamente ronca.

Giras tu rostro y encuentras…

Realmente esperas no haber puesto cara de horror o de sorpresa, pero…

—Sí, causo esa mirada en muchos —dice nuevamente la persona cubriendo sus brazos con una manta.

Frunces el ceño.

¿Le conoces?

— ¿Quién eres?

El chico menea la cabeza —Sabes quién soy —Harry no responde—. Soy Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Y jadeas.

Y tus ojos se abren sin poder evitarlo.

Y sientes…

Sientes muchas cosas que jamás pensaste sentir.

—Como dije causo esa impresión en muchos —su voz a pesar de estar ronca se oye triste.

Lo viste en los juicios luchando para quedar en libertad junto a sus padres. Meses después de eso supiste que Malfoy Manor se había incendiado y había quedado completamente destruida. Aquel incendio se había llevado a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy dejando a su hijo huérfano y…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pregunta que resbala de tus labios es estúpida porque es obvio el motivo.

Él en cambio te sonríe. Bella sonrisa reconoces, sino fuera por…

—Es una pregunta muy obvia y la respuesta es clara —y luego aferra más en la manta que lleva sobre sus hombros—. Pensé que estarías rodeado de Weasleys.

El apellido te tensiona y Malfoy lo nota.

Ellos habían sido buenos, habían sido tu familia postiza, habían sido muchas cosas durante parte tu vida.

—Pensé que estarías en otro lugar después de lo que paso, pero obviamente los dos nos equivocamos.

Draco frunce un poco los labios.

—No quise huir, solo me refugie en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Y San Mungo es un buen lugar para atender lo que me paso.

Harry se sorprende cuando Draco le responde.

—Los Weasleys me odian. Ellos querían que me casara con Ginny, pero yo les dije no lo haría porque ella no… es lo que quiero.

Draco también se sorprende al oír las sinceras palabras de Harry.

Entonces decide sincerarse más aún.

—Siempre paso por aquí. En esta sección esta la sala de curaciones, bueno ahora que puedo moverme me envían a esta.

Y comprendes.

Bueno, no necesitas sumar dos más dos para saberlo.

— ¿Eres _tú_? —tu voz suena algo impactada, más de lo que quisieras.

Él asiente un poco cohibido.

—Siento si te decepcione.

Su voz suena sincera, grave y entiendes porque suena así. Te hubiese encantado oír esa voz sedosa y ese arrastre de palabras.

Y, no, realmente no te ha decepcionado.

—Pero… —continua— necesitaba, más aún hoy día, hablarte.

Estas mudo, en shock… jamás pensaste conocerle, o mejor dicho volver a verle, y que él tuviera los cojones para plantarse delante de ti.

—Siéntate. ¿Las enfermeras saben que estas aquí?

Él asiente. Y eso es bueno porque ellas saben que él no dejara que te hagas daño.

Draco te hace caso, acerca una silla a un lado de tu cama y se sienta.

Entonces, él te mira, de frente y sin vergüenza, y tu sabes que eres un horrible espectáculo: ojeroso y pálido: demacrado.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntas luego de unos minutos.

Te permites observarlo: sigue siendo alto, delgado, parte de su cabello rubio esta a la vista y sus ojos grises brillan más que nunca.

Luego su voz suena baja, o un poco menos ronca, cuando comienza a relatarte todo o al menos una parte de lo que ha pasado después de la guerra. Y por cada palabra que sale de su boca le comienzas a admirar porque él, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, no ha recurrido a lo más fácil. Él un chico de tu misma edad, lleno de vitalidad, se quemó casi todo su cuerpo y rostro en aquel incendio en Malfoy Manor donde sus padres murieron. Lleva aquí casi ocho meses y se sabe la vida de muchos, pero ellos le rehúyen por, bueno, estúpida discriminación, estupidez humana o miedo… quien sabe.

Reconoces que al principio te ha asustado, pero al segundo ya no, y es que la impresión es muy fuerte; jamás habías visto a… alguien así. Sus brazos y manos con cicatrices en proceso de ser normales, parte de su cuello y cara con injertos de piel, por lo que deduces, y algunos vendajes.

—Entonces, ¿Tú sabes que yo estoy m…?

—Lo sé, como todo el mundo nada más.

Te fascina su modo de ver la vida. Como aún es capaz de sonreír y de seguir adelante.

—Mañana, ¿Tendrás ánimos de visitarme tu a mi?

La pregunta es deslizada de su boca con lentitud y miedo.

—Claro —le murmuras.

Él sonríe.

—Mientras pueda, lo haré.

Draco comprende.

— ¿Mientras vivas?

Tú asientes. Te gusta esa sinceridad.

—Mientras viva. Lo prometo.

Al día siguiente cumples tu promesa y le visitas. Luego de eso acuerdan visitarse mutuamente y poco a poco un lazo de amistad se comienza a forjar. Llegan días en donde él te confiesa sus miedos o anhelos y otros tantos en donde eres tu quien le cuenta porque tus inseparables amigos no te visitan o no te hablan desde una fuerte discusión que tuvieron al saber que habías terminado con Ginny.

Y es así como todo comienza a cambiar para ti. Remus y los demás notan que estas más feliz y que cada día tiene más ganas de vivir. Y tú mismo comprendes que aunque sus situaciones son distintas, él puede recuperarse y tú ya no, ambos han sufrido. Te das cuenta de que puedes aprender mucho de él.

Es por eso que más pronto que tarde le besas con cuidado. No sientes el rechazo o la confusión que esperaste, solo sientes sus ganas de besarte más profundo, pero ambos saben que no pueden. Y desde ahí solo son besitos los que pueden compartir, pero el cariño y el amor siempre están ahí.

Y final, después de muchos meses, cuando ya los dolores son insoportables sigues brindándole pequeñas sonrisas que solo él se merece.

Aquellas sonrisas que tú mismo te has prometido bríndale porque él ha roto todos tus malos pensamientos sobre lo horrible que había sido tu vida y, en los últimos meses, has tratado de disfrutar tanto como podías.

Draco toma tu mano y comienza a relatarte una historia sobre el último libro que leyó.

A pesar de que pronto será tu fin, trataras de disfrutar al máximo estos momentos.


End file.
